Just Our Network As Superstars
by JonasFan101
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. Nick, Joe, and Kevin are heading to Malibu to protect Hannah Montana, and meet two girls along the way, until they discover a big secret. A little bit of Niley.
1. The New Mission

**Dear Jonases,**

**You three are needed on another important mission. Headquarters recently got reliable information about a possible kidnap on Hannah Montana. We just have made a record deal for you guys that will be arranging in Malibu, and that is where you're going. Also this is for others to be less suspicious of why you are moving across the U.S.**

**From**

**J.O.N.A.S. HEADQUARTERS**

After reading the letter the three brothers went to their room and pack their stuff. Kevin was the first one ready. Nick was second and Joe of course was the last one to board the private jet.

**10:00 A.M.**

The brothers arrive at a house near the beach that was arranged for them. Joe was the most excited to move from New Jersey all the way across the country to Malibu.

_"_Come on guys,_"_ Joe yelled.

_"_We're coming!_"_ Nick and Kevin yelled back.

Everything hasn't started yet. Soon the brothers will face many hardship and adventures of their lives.


	2. Meeting Miley and Lily

**Nick P.O.V.**

Kevin and I were yelling at Joe for a long time. "Joe hurry up, we got to meet the new neighbors."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

As I look at my watch that read 11:30 A.M. Joe walked down the stairs. He had a mirror in one hand and a brush in the other.

"Joe why do you still want to look good?" Kevin said.

"It not my fault that I have great hair and a beautiful smile."

Kevin and I both push Joe out the door. "Come on pretty boy let go."

Joe talked as we pushed him out. "I haven't finished doing my hair."

I look at Joe annoyingly. "You've already done enough today bro."

We walked outside and spotted someone playing golf. As we looked at the stranger, that was probably our new neighbor one of the ball came soaring our way.

"Dockkkk!" The stranger yelled.

The three of us ran away. "Ahhhh!"

Luckily the ball hit the bush in front of our new house. The three of us were worn out, because we were scared that the ball would hit us somewhere. The stranger came up to us, and asked if we were alright. He was about sixteen or seventeen.

"Are you guys ok?"

All three of us answer. "We are."

"Sorry about that, my aiming isn't very good."

"Don't worry, Joe is like that," Kevin exclaimed.

"Hey," Joe spoke.

We all laughed. "I'm Jackson, your new neighbor."

"We're the Gray Brothers."

"Don't worry I know. My little sister a fan. You guys can come to my house."

"Sure we love too," I said.

The four of us walked to Jackson's house. Sitting in the room was an average age man and a beautiful brunette girl.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

The man look quite annoyed. "Jackson what did you do now?"

"Finally you did something that isn't wrong. You boys can eat the fresh baked pie on the counter, but be careful."

The three of them race to the pie. I stayed behind and introduce myself to the girl. Somehow her eyes and her glorious smile reminded me of someone really familiar.

She looked at me and answer. "I'm Miley."

We pretty much look at each other until Joe spoke.

"Are you two finished talking yet?"

We both laugh and look at Joe and Jackson who had pie all over their face and walked to the counter.


	3. The 'Big' Argument

**Miley P.O.V.**

Nick and I watched as Joe and Jackson fight for the last piece of the pie. It was funny to see two goofy guys fight just for a piece of pie. As they were arguing, Kevin left the room because of a phone call and was gone in a flash of a second. Nick and I hid behind the counter as the two kept pulling the last piece of pie. We talked but the loud noise kept us from talking for a little bit. Twenty minutes later the arguing had finally stopped for awhile.

I asked the two of them something. "Are you two done yet?"

They had a confused look on their face. "Done with what?"

I told them what had happen. "You two been arguing for almost half an hour, just for a piece of pie."

"Really!" The both of them yelled.

"Oh no! Rico is going to kill me if I don't get back to work."

He raced out the door quickly, and faster than Kevin.

"Bye!" The three of us yelled back.

Joe took the piece of pie and carried it to the deck and at that time Lily came through the door. She almost fainted when she saw the cute sensitive Gray.

"EEEPPPP!! Nick Gray!" Lily yelled.

I turned to Nick who I knew was slightly scared of Lily. "Nick this is my friend Lily. Lily this is Nick, and apparently she is a big fan."

"I see, you were right Miles she is a big fan."

I looked at Lily. "Lily, Nick is my new neighbor."

What I couldn't believe was that Lily had a long rivalry with Joe Gray. When Joe came back with an empty plate, he saw Lily and look pretty shocked.

"Joe what are you doing here?"

"I'm Miley new neighbor. What about you?"

"She is my best friend."

"Miley, why didn't you tell me that she's your best friend."

I look at him oddly and answered. "I didn't get to that part yet."

Joe turn back to Lily. "I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

This time the yelling included Joe again and Lily. Nick and I hid behind the counter again and plugged our ears when they yelled across the empty room.

"Nick do you know why they're fighting?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know but this explains why he hate lilies so much."

I smiled. "It also explained why Lily doesn't like anybody named Joe."

Nick smiled too. "It all makes sense accept why they're fighting."

The yelling became louder and louder, and a little bit meaner. The shouting became so loud that we ran with our hands covering our ears, and they were too busy yelling at each other to notice us. We look from the deck's window and watch them so that they would not hurt themselves or if something goes wrong. After listening to them for almost an hour of yelling and shouting we both fell asleep and I lean on Nick's shoulder. Only after ten minutes that we both woke up, and were annoyed with Joe and Lily still yelling at each other.

We walked inside, and Nick was really frustrated. "You two stop all this nonsense!"

"He started it." Lily softly said.

"No you started it."

I look at they both of them pretty frustrated like Nick. "Stop it, you two been fighting for over an hour."

They went back to yelling, and didn't notice that we were gone.

"This is your fault Joe!"

"No this is all you fault Lily!"

Joe spoke. "Let's settle this different way."

"Yeah, Nick and Miley can tell us whose fault this is."

"Right. What do you think..."

Joe and Lily look around and didn't see anyone.

"Where did they go?" Lily questioned.

"There's only a note here."

**Dear Joe and Lily,**

**Since you two couldn't stop arguing, and try to be friends it better that the both of us are involves in this situation, that annoyed us for a long time. When we're gone please try to work everything out, even though we're not there.**

**From,**

**Nick and Miley**


	4. A Lot of Trouble in Town

**Nick P.O.V.**

Miley and I were looking at Joe and Lily. It was pretty ridiculous how they can yell at each other nonstop for two hours. Every single time they met, trouble is always on the way to me and Miley. Like last time we had to follow them to where they wanted to go and after that we never wanted to go bungee jumping with them ever again.

"Miley what are we going to do now?" I said.

She looks annoyed as I was. "I don't know. Looking at them is really boring."

As we look at them they were actually doing something we never thought them would do. They threw things at each other until there was nothing. First they threw pillows at each other than to more heavy things like remotes and the things on the table until they move back and both of them held a guitar.

We race to them. "Hey guys not the guitar." Miley said.

"What are we suppose to do then?" They said.

"Stop the arguing for once." I said.

"How are we going to do that?" They shouted.

"How did you guys even started all of this?" Miley and I said in unison.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Both Miley and I were confused because we didn't understand most of it. They were in feud because of what happen at camp before the Jonas Brothers were superstars. They were friends at first until one day when they tournament stopped their friendship just because they blame each other for losing to someone they knew didn't deserve the trophy.

"You guys practically started all this because of a trophy." I said.

"Of course we lose to a jerk." They said.

"You two are ridiculous." Miley said.

We were about to walk away until they stop us as we were at the door.

"Hey wait a second!"

"What do you guys need now?" We questioned.

"Whose fault is it?"

Hearing that we ran quickly out the door but we knew that we couldn't avoid them forever until later they question us until we would answer. They pulled us to the couch and this time they questioned us like we're criminal.

"Nick, Miley whose fault is it?" Joe said.

"Ahhh... we don't know."

I could never believe that one answer would change so much. They argue as they follow us from Miley's living room until Miley pulled me into Jackson's room without them noticing.

"Hey Miley why this room?"

"This is the only room they would never enter for sure. This place is the safest and most dangerous in the whole house."

I looked around and the place was a dump. Everywhere I turn I could see dirty laundry and socks. I continue turning around until something caught my eye on the closet door. It was a Hannah Montana picture with a mustache and a curly beard. I silently laugh but Miley was mad.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing... nothing," I chuckled.

"Nick! Miley! Where are you guys?" Joe shouted across the hall way.

When I heard their footsteps I dragged Miley into the closet. "Trust me you don't want go in there."

"We got no other choice Miley."

Joe and Lily enter the room still yelling at each other but were gross out by what they saw. After they look around and saw no one they left the room. I slide the door and we grasped for air and fainted to the ground. A few minutes later we walked out of the room like there was no tomorrow. We slowly walked down stairs and saw Robbie Ray looking at an instruction manual in his hands.

"Hey do you guys know how to build a Bow-flex Ultimate XTLU?"

"Dad you have a manual with you."

"Accept that it only in Dutch, Chinese, or is this French or Spanish."

Miley put her hands on her dad's shoulder. "Dad where did you bought this."

"I bought this from one of their company in Europe."

"That it dad, you brought something from some place other than the U.S."

Robbie Ray looks at me. "Nick you know how to build it?"

"I know a little bit about building."

"Good now come help me boy."

I race to him and help him while Miley look as we struggle to build the machine. It took us almost two hours to finish building the Bow-flex and after we were done Robbie Ray told me something.

He patted me on my shoulder and walked inside. "Good luck son, you got my vote. Don't worry about Jackson, get him a girlfriend and you're in."

I didn't know what he meant but I knew it means something good.


	5. Joe Angry at Something

**Joe P.O.V.**

I walked back and notice Kevin on the phone again. His face showed an upset expression on his face.

"Kevin what happen?"

"Remember-"

Just as Kevin was about to answer Nick came through the door and was too busy texting to even notice us.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"The Doctor escapes from jail."

"What!" Nick and I shouted

The three of us were furious, until we got a message from our computer. It was headquarters' director, or as we like to call him, our uncle. He was on the big screen and standing next to our dad, chairman of the board. The both of them look pretty disappointed.

"Dad what happen?" I asked.

"Nothing happen to us, but probably to you," dad said.

We look at each other confuse, and ask our uncle what happen. "What do you mean?"

"The henchmen escape from jail, and they're coming to Malibu with their boss."

"You mean the Doctor is back."

"Apparently yes Nick," dad said.

"He the one causing me to come here," I said.

"By the way Joseph, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it dad?"

"You have to work with Lily, Joseph."

I was shock with my dad's answer. I shook the laptop in frustration. "What!" Nick and Kevin practically had to pull me back.

"Son calm down, this is a very expensive and irreplaceable device."

"I hate her so much dad. Why do I have to do it?"

"Just listen to me Joe; it'll be over sometime in two weeks."

"Two weeks, I can't stand two second with her!"

"Just do as I say son, this is a very important mission on you three."

"Alright dad. Bye."

I a flash, the screen was blank again. I was still angry that I had to work with the one person I hated most in my life. I left Nick and Kevin in the living room, and went up stair.

"Joe you want anything while we're out?" Nick asked.

"No thanks guys."

**Nick P.O.V.**

I notice the look on Joe's face. As Kevin and I walked outside we were spotted by a bunch of girls, and before we notice we were being chase around the beach. Luckily we ran back home and no one notice us as we raced home.

"We're never going there again, Kevin."

"Agreed bro."

We walked to our room, and notice Joe sitting in his room with a guitar in hand.


	6. Dad Is Always Right

**Miley P.O.V.**

Nick and I were staring at Lily and Joe again. It was different than usual days. They were fighting, killing, or even yelling each other. They were actually more like best friends, then sworn enemies. They hated each other the first time they saw each other, and now one week from the day they met it was completely different.

"Nick, do you think this is weird?"

"Yeah, I mean how two enemies can become friends."

"I know this is a very confusing manner they're acting as."

An hour later the two of they were having a private conversation. We were so curious that we eavesdropped on their little conversation but had no luck. They were soon gone after that. It was all very odd until Nick had a phone call and he left quickly after that. It was definitely odder than usual.

**Nick P.O.V.**

I just got a call from dad saying that Dr. Harvey Fleischman is in Malibu. I rushed back to my house and saw Kevin and Joe looking at Lily. I went over to them and saw Lily trying to access the code on the laptop.

"What are you guys trying to access?"

"Any information on Dr. Harvey?" Joe remarked.

"Here let me try."

Lily stood up and stood besides Joe. I sat down and tried every possible solution for the password. This was a really hard to hack the password.

Kevin put his hand on my shoulder. "Try his full name."

Joe put his hand on my other shoulder. "Or the password is password."

I tried both answer from Joe and Kevin and had no luck at all. It took another two hours until dad call sends us a message, and I answer it.

"Hey boys any luck?"

"No dad."

"Well luckily, I found the answer to the password."

"Really!" The four of us yelled.

"Yeah, and it didn't took much work hacking into his computer."

"How did you get it?" Kevin asked.

"Well let's just say that one of his henchmen on a little trip right now."

"Dad, he not dead is he?" I asked.

"Don't worry he still alive son."

"Good, now what's his password dad?"

"Dr. Evil."

"His password's Dr. Evil?"

"His henchmen say he a fan and he's his idol. Now be careful boys he more dangerous."

"Ok dad."

I close the message and type the password into the laptop and an article appeared on the screen.

**Dr. Fleischman has recently escaped from jail. Private reporters recently reported that he is out on the run. Spies has also reported that he is out to kidnap the international pop star Hannah Montana and is planning on demanding twenty millions dollar for her return. No plan for the kidnap is planned yet.**

"Wow this is a big problem guys."

"What is it Nick?" The three of them asked.

"Dad was right. The doctor is coming and willing to kidnap Hannah Montana."

Lily sighed. "Oh boy."

"Hey Lily you seem worry." I questioned.

"No I'm not."

"You seem like it."

"Ok I am, this is big."

I thought that there was something more to it, but I didn't want to be too curious.

"By the way how you and Joe did become friends and all that?"


	7. Someone's Here Now

**Joe P.O.V.**

It was hard to believe that two enemies could be friends, especially for Lily and me. A week ago, we were like water and fire, not able to get along at all. Nick and Miley were the first one to notice us. They always tried to avoid us when we're fighting and still are, because the twist confused them oddly. Without anything else to worry about accept the fact that we're after a crazy man, possibly dangerous.

"Well guys this is probable a start of something," I remarked.

Nick looked at me again. "I only want to know how this happen," he replied.

The conversation that Nick began wasn't going to end that quick. He was right, how we became friend must be revealed or at least to what Nick and Kevin think. Thinking back, I never really of thought that our friendship was falling up to the high point of fighting and arguing.

I had a slight strange face looking at Lily. I was hoping she would understand what I was aiming for, but she didn't bother to look at me.

"What are you looking at me for Joe?" She slightly questioned.

I just couldn't believe that avoiding something like this could be so difficult, when I avoided a lot of things before especially trouble.

I scratch the back of my head. "Well we…" By luck the phone rang. I rushed over to it like it was my job and get before anyone else was able to go near it. When I heard the voice from the phone and I was glad it was dad again.

"Hi dad, again."

"Your my son alright." I heard my dad remarked. "There is a blackout near downtown, and I want you, Nick, and Kevin to check it out right away."

I let out a thank you in my head and sighed. "Ok dad we'll check it out right away."

I look at Nick and Kevin when they weren't really playing attention. "Come on guys let go."

They rushed to me, and we left so quickly that we forgot to close the door. Lily walked to the door and made it look like she was locking us outside. Before I left I looked at her and notice that she was writing something on a sticky note, and smile before Kevin started yelling and telling me to get in the car.

**Lily P.O.V.**

When the three brothers left I was sweating a little and decided to go to Miley's house. I left the note on their counter and rushed right out the door and walked quickly over to Miley's house. I opened the door and Miley was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked to her and sat down next to her. After a few minutes thought of something and I looked at Miley.

"Popcorn," Miley said.

I smile back at her. "You know me to well."

Half way there was a blackout. Everywhere I looked there was nothing except complete blackness. I tried to search around to see if Miley was still here until I talked in the darkness.

"Miley you still here?" I muttered slightly.

"Yeah."

"Did Jackson forget to pay the electricity bill again?"

"Nah, dad was tired of him forgetting to do it. The last time he did it, he and dad couldn't watch the Super Bowl."

Within a few seconds there was no sound and before I knew it I was hit behind my back and I fell down unconsciously.

When I woke up I looked around, I was tied to a chair, and when I looked to my right Miley was next to me also tied and was also awake. The room we were in was completely white and didn't have anything in it accept a lot of pictures of Hannah Montana. When we both looked up an average looking man was also in a chair looking at us. He was going bald for sure and had a greedy evil smile on his face.

"Hello girls, I'm Dr. Harvey Fleischman."

I couldn't believe that the man the Gray Brothers were trying to catch was right in front of us with a nasty smile on his forehead.


	8. Some Real Reasons

**Nick P.O.V.**

We arrived at the scene five minutes later. It was still dark. The blackout probably scares half of the people living around near. We walked around to look for the source. The power was out. Kevin grabbed a ladder and put it against one of the pole. He climbed up and took a look at the wires.

"One of the wires was cut," Kevin explained, "the others were half cut."

I looked up at Kevin. "Anything else wrong?"

"No, I think that's it!"

I looked around for Joe. He was at a pay phone. Kevin climbed down the ladder and whispered in my ear. "What is he doing Nick?"

"I'm not really sure," I replied. "Come on let's see what he's up too."

We walked up behind Joe. "Joe are you ok?" I concernedly asked him.

"Shh..." I heard Joe remarked.

Joe hanged up the phone and turn to us. "Harvey got Miley and Lily."

I was greatly shocked and so was Kevin. "Are you sure about that Joe," I questioned.

"I'm really sure of it Nick," Joe stated, "he just called me."

"Well I'm just shocked that he knows we're here," Kevin said.

I was in total shock. He could do anything. Anything for money. He only cares about money and nothing about people lives.

"Are you sure that he isn't lying Joe," I wondered.

We all still had a disappointed face. "I'm not sure that's why we should go back and check."

We quickly got to the car. After what seems like forever, we arrive at our destination. Our house. I got the keys and tried not to shake when I opened the door. When we got inside we all search every inch of our house and there was no one.

"Joe I think I found something," I said as I holding a note. "Lily is at Miley's house."

Joe was more concern than I was. He opened the door and raced to Miley's house. I soon follow behind him. The both of us search the house while Kevin stayed behind to see if anything would happen, when we're gone.

Joe was already searching the whole house like a tornado. Miley gonna be mad when she see this. Ten minutes of searching the house was really tiring and difficult. Our search was very unsuccessful.

**Miley P.O.V.**

Lily and I were staring at this bald guy. His evil smile explains all of his personalities. I look back at Lily. She had the same worried expression in her eyes. Two men were staring at us every single second, as that guy went somewhere.

"Boys watch them while make a call," he yelled.

The two men quickly nodded. "Alright boss," they exclaimed.

I look at him, as he turns around and walked out. When he was gone I was slightly relieved. Still the two men watching us seem more of a threat than he was.

Both of them were middle age, and didn't look anything like their evil boss.

"Bill why are we doing this," the man asked. "This could get us in jail."

The other man looked back at him, "hey this is our job John." He signed.

"Why are you guys doing this," I heard Lily questioned.

She softly whispered into my ear. "I need help here Miley."

"Ok," I softly answered.

One of the men answered, "because we have too."

"Well you don't have too," I explained. "You guys can do whatever we want too."

Their sad faces turned into a happy one. "Could we do that?"

"Ah... sure," Lily replied. "What do you guys wanted to do?"

"Well I wanted to be a traveler, and Bill wanted to own a donut shop," John signed.

I knew that my common sense would come along sometime soon. Finally it had help me, instead or getting me into wacky situations.

"How did you guys get into this job?" I utterly questioned.

John signed again. "Well neither of us wanted this job, but when we dragged into this, when Harvey framed us on killing someone and faking pictures of what we did."

"That stopped you from your dream?" I asked.

As I look at them I saw tears in their eyes. "Yeah, we just wanted to be ordinary men instead of criminals."

"I think you could still do it," I said, "even if you couldn't fulfill it."

"How can we do that?" Bill murmured.

Before either of us could answer Harvey appear through the door. He still had everything from before; accept he was now holding a gun. This isn't gonna be good, I thought to myself.


	9. Big Thanks To Nick

**Nick P.O.V.**

I stared right out the balcony window. The sky was getting dark and become misery. We couldn't find Lily and more importantly Miley. Joe and Kevin kept trying to call our dad for the last twenty minutes.

"Did you get to him guys," I worriedly asked.

Joe through the phone on the ground in a very harsh way. "No."

I looked at the ground but I only saw the pile of things covering the floor. "Come guys let's clean up this mess," Kevin said.

I cleaned up the living room floor and saw a sticky note. I unfolded it and saw some words on it.

"Hey guys I found something."

They quickly walked over and look at the note. It was from Lily. Why would a note with Lily saying that she'd going over to Miley when it's in Miley house?

I headed for the door and to our house. "Hey guys where's the camera that taped this morning?"

"I think it's still here somewhere." Joe said.

"Well if we wanted to see if Lily and Miley are kidnap we have to find it," I yelled.

Kevin ran upstairs to get the video tape. "Hey guys I can't find it," Kevin exclaimed.

I felt like I wanted to rip my hair off. "Well we have to find it!"

I search the living room while Kevin search upstairs and I already knew why Joe searches the kitchen. The search lasted about an hour until Joe walked in. "Yo! Nick I found it."

Kevin came over with our special laptop that access headquarters. I connected the laptop wires to the VCR with the video tape in it. The screen shown Lily writing a note and I was sure that the note I was holding in my hand was the one Lily was writing on the counter.

"Nick how is this going to help?" Joe asked.

I ignored my older brother and looked at the back of the laptop screen. I looked at balcony window and just stared at it. About five and a half minutes later I saw Miley and Lily getting popcorn. I saw a rope thrown down from the sky. I pressed the pause button and turned to my confused brothers.

"Guys I think I know if Harvey's lying or not."

I turned back to laptop and pressed play. When the rope hit the ground I zoomed in to the window and I pressed the stop button when men slide down from the rope. Kevin pressed the button in extra slow motion and when he turned around very slowly it turns out that he was Bill one of Dr. Harvey nicer henchmen.

I just remember something since I saw the image of Miley and Lily. "Joe can you get me the key on my desk in my room?" I questioned happily.

"Why?"

I knew Joe was too lazy to even go. I ran upstairs as fast as I could to my desk. I got it and rushed back downstairs. Kevin and Joe were just sitting on the couch waiting patiently. I was at the end of the stairs and I look out the window. I looked at my watch and it was only noon. There's still time, but time can pass by before I know it.

I plugged the key into the back of the laptop and the map appeared on the screen with a glowing dot.

"Nick what did you do?" Joe said.

I turned to them excitedly. "Well I give Miley and Lily a necklace that have a tracking device in it."

"Dude your sensitiveness is going to save them." Joe leaned over to hug me, but not in the normal way he always has.

"Joe I really don't want to die because I was crushed by my brother."

"Sorry bro," Joe excitedly said. I actually think that Joe was crying a little. I looked at the results on the laptop and wrote down the address.

"Guys we'll need to get to 152 North Alley Street."

"We'll let's go!" Kevin yelled.

**Don't worry guys this time I'll update soon. There is a new poll so if you haven't voted vote now. I also got an audition for my new story "The Bachelor: To Hollywood" so check it out and try out of the audition because I still need about a few more people.**


	10. Guess It's Over Now

**Joe P.O.V**

Ok I could do this. I done a bunch of dangerous stuff that many people couldn't do, so I can drive this car.

"Joe!" Nick said, "Joe!"

I turned around, "Yeah Nick."

He look at me if I were crazy. "Just drive the car already."

I nodded. Ok you're the boss. "What was the address again?" I asked in an utterly confused way.

The outside world was pretty normal but inside this car not so normal. I was such a bad driver I had to let Nick drive the car. All of us basically had a job. I had to call headquarters while Kevin was on the laptop trying to find the exact location of Dr. Harvey.

I was trying so hard to get a hold of headquarters. Ever since the break through on the callings, our dad switch to a code only any member of the corpation can solve. He told everybody about this, except for us.

I unlock the final code and got through. "Thank you God." I waited for a few second until someone one answer.

"Hello J.O.N.A.S Headquarters, how may I help you?"

I sighed in total relief. "I need to talk to the J.O.N.A.S Director."

The voice behind started to turn angry. "Who are you and what do you want?"

When that voice spoke I finally realize who it was. "Mike get me to my dad?"

"Who is this?"

I continued to sigh. "It's me Joe. Joe Jonas."

"Hey Joe," Mike said in a very cool and calm way. "You know there's a pool party at John's this weekend and..."

"Save it for later man, I need to talk to my dad."

"Chill man," he said. "Hold on I get Mr. Jonas."

I waited hurriedly for my dad. "Hello... Joe?"

When dad started to talk I was so excited, and worried. "Dad we need help... serious help!" I yelled.

"Calm down son." I listen to him. "Now give the phone to Kevin or Nick."

"Dad!" I responded. I can't believe he would rather talk to Nick or Kevin than me.

"Just calm down and I talk to you in a few minutes Joe. It's just like every time you're in a situation, you do something wrong."

"Fine," I sigh in defeat. I gave the phone to Nick since Kevin was tied up with the laptop.

I was really surprised that Nick could do both drive and listen to dad without breaking the law. All of a sudden he stop the car to a harsh halt.

Nick turned around and spoke. "We're here guys."

The three of us jump out of the car and saw what was in front of us, a really old looking building surrounded by surroundings fit for a scary movie.

"Wow," I said. "This place is really creepy."

Nick just send me a look. "What did you think this was. Candyland?"

"Well no... I thought it would be more of like Spy Kids."

I look at him and saw he was looking for something. Then he picked up a rusty old piece of wire and started jaming it into the lock door. In a sec he was able to unlock the door.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Uncle Josh taught me after you keep forgetting to unlock to the computer lab."

Kevin closed the laptop and headed toward us. "The others are coming in about -," he said but was cut off.

Two helicopters were in the sky and a bunch of people slid down the rope. "How that was fast."

Kevin lead us to a vent half way across the building. Yeah it might sound easy, but wait until you see this building is much wider then it is tall. I was already out of breath when we got there. Now the second part wasn't much easier than this. Instead of the vent being near the ground it was 8 feet off the ground. I had no idea why we didn't use the door, but have to go through this mess.

"Come on Joe." Nick said.

"Put your hand out, your lifting me up there," he continued.

If only it could get any worse. "Fine."

I got out my hand and Nick started started his way to the vent. It has been a while since I lift something over a 100 pounds and this was defintiely difficult. "Nick had you gain weight or something?"

"Dude I'm less heavier to you if you actually work out - at less onc," Nick complained.

"Lift me up quick!" He commanded.

I started to lift him up and luckily he was able to to grab onto the vent. He was left dangling on it.

"You ok man?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." He quickly held onto his upper body strength and got inside. Nick crawled inside and took along a walkie - talkie. I was next going up and the other got me up. A grabbed along another talkie just for protection.

As I got up Kevin started speaking. "You guys look for the girls and we'll look for Harvey."

With that he and the others left for the unlock door. I was surprising happy that the vent was extremely big for the two of us. We started looking for any sign of Miley or Lily.

**No One P.O.V.**

Nick and Joe search the whole world of the vent. It was pretty hopeless until Nick heard sounds. He lead himself and Joe to the north side until the both of them heard laughter from Lily. They stop onto of a room they barely could see. Nick grabbed out a mini screwdriver and started to unscrewed the nails.

Joe held onto the side of the vent and slid down. He was expecting to see something like two or three men holding guns pointing at Miley or Lily. This feel totally awkward in all form. Nick slid down too, pretty much expecting what Joe was expected.

The two of them saw Miley and Lily talking to two men that were probably Harvey's henchmen.

This was definitely awkward. Miley and Lily weren't tied up nor did the two men hold a gun or anything.

"What are we dreaming or something Nick?" I asked.

He just stared back with the same look Joe had. "No, I'm pretty sure this is real."

Soon Miley and Lily dragged the both of them and introduce them to the two man.

"Nick, Joe this our new friends." Miley started to introduced them to the two man.

"Nick, Joe this is Billy and John."

They shook hands but neither Nick nor Joe really fell comfortable. All of a sudden a silence filled the room, until Nick's walkie - talkie made sounds.

"Nick you there?" Kevin spoke.

"Yeah, Miley and Lily are safe too," he replied.

There was a short silence. "Good, we got Dr. Harvey, you ok over there?"

Nick was suddenly confused. What should he do.

Bill cover the walkie - talkie. "We're going too, Nick."

John suddenly spoke too. "Yeah, we done doing bad. Give us a chance to make up for what we did."

Nick and Joe just slightly nodded. Now they really know that these two man are indeed good. Billy took his hand off the talkie. "Kevin there's two more men going with Harvey. Good guys."

The six of them excited the builing seeing a bunch of men and Dr. Harvey being transferred to the helicopter. Billy and John took their spots next to Harvey, but not as criminals, but as good men who did wrong.

Kevin was still talking on the phone when every single men from J.O.N.A.S. disappeared.

"OK dad," Kevin said. "We'll see you later. Bye dad," Kevin said shutting his phone.

After the little chat with Joe and Nick, it was finally time for the three of them to return back to Jersey.

**

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it. This isn't the ending, but the next chapter is the end. I''ll hope you guys will be happen to know that there is a sequel and it is called B.R.O.T.H.E.R.S. I also got a new poll out about who should be the next president, and Nick Jonas is one of the choices. One last thing, I got a new story out called "Nothin' Gonna Change" and I hope you guys will enjoy it.**


	11. Goodnight & Goodbye

This was it. Dr. Harvey is behind bars and looks like the brothers have to go back to Jersey. Nick was happy that the mission of theirs was over, but having to leave the place that made him feel like home, not so great.

Nick saw that Joe was pretty upset too at leaving, but he always denied it. That softness was covered with his will for toughness.

Their car arrived in front of the Stewart's house. While Nick was talking to Miley, Joe thought why not talk to Lily. It turns out that Joe did had some unexplainable feelings for Lily.

When they were about to go Joe finally admit that he was going to miss this place. He opened his arm and gave Miley and Lily a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys," he admitted.

"We will too," Lily said.

While Joe and Lily continue their 'friendly' chat, and Kevin was talking to the driver, Nick went over to talk with Miley.

"I'm gonna miss you the most Miles."

She gave him a nice soft hug, "I'll miss you too."

It was minutes away from the time the boys were leaving.

Nick started to feel a little unhappy, "well I guess this is goodbye."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I know you'll be back."

Nick, Joe, and Kevin left only with a feeling of sorrow. The car move and the Jonas Brothers were gone from Malibu.

**No One POV**

While Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, and Miley are celebrating, he was angry.

His guy totally hated the Jonas Brothers and would do anything to get rid of them. He stared angrily at the television that was on. The reporter was talking about the Jonas Brothers moving back to their home.

Clenching the beer in his hand he threw it against the television. The television crackled with a broken screen. It was black.

Dr. Harvey has failed, but he isn't risking another failure. This time it's him that going after them. This plan isn't going to work out, no matter what he has to do.

**One Year Later...**

Back in New Jersey Nick and Joe were recording their new studio album. To everyone outside the studio, recording is singing music. But what Joe and Nick was doing was having a marshmallow gun war.

Kevin walked in on their parade just as Joe was defeated. "Guys I've got important news."

Nick look over at him, "what's more important than me beating Joe?"

"We're moving back to Malibu."

Joe jumped up causing Nick to fall off his chair. "Awesome!"

Nick got up and asked, "when are we leaving Kevin."

"In 2 days." He answered. "Nick are you ok?"

Nick face was slightly pale, and he was already hurt. "I'm fine."

Nick, Joe, and Kevin left the studio and went home to pack. It's been a year, and Nick and Joe kept wondering what happen to Miley and Lily back in Malibu. In just two days they'll see the girl of their dreams again.

**Official B.R.O.T.H.E.R.S. Poll**

**B.R.O.T.H.E.R.S. is the direct sequel to J.O.N.A.S. **

**Tell Me What You Think**

**A. The Jonas Brothers are back in Malibu, but there is one guy that is willing to do anything to keep them out of town. Nick is facing some trouble that's going to not ever leaving him.**

**B. The brothers are back. While they might be spending some time with the girls, this guy was planning to get them killed. Joe and Lily spend some quality time together, while Nick and Miley are facing some drama.**


End file.
